London Skyline
by shirokuro hime
Summary: Raka Almahendra hanya seorang anggota densus 88 yang memiliki karir yang bagus di organisasi itu sendiri,namun suatu hari dia harus pindah dari densus 88 ke MI6. Male!Indo Warning inside!
1. Chapter 0 : Raka Almahendra

ahh...saya kembali ngepublish fic baru padahal ff ane yang laen masih belom kelar (yah sengaja nyemak-nyemakin) #plakk

okei..epriwan enjoi! #rip inglish

* * *

**London Skyline**

**.**

**Axis power hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warning : typo,alur gaje (maybe,maybe not) di prolog masih OC semua,nanti chapter pertama saya munculin karakter lain**

**Male!Indonesia**

**.**

**.**

**Listening to : Paradise - Coldplay**

* * *

"APAA?!"Pekik seorang pemuda berwajah melayu,rambut berantakan dan mata yang beriris hitam keabu-abuan.

"Kami sudah mengurus tiket pesawat,visa,dan keperluanmu yang lain"ujar seorang pria paruh baya di hadapannya yang sedang menghisap rokoknya."Dan tak bisa ditolak,Raka"Timpalnya lagi.

Raka,pemuda itu hanya berface-palm di depan bosnya. Kenapa tidak? Raka adalah salah satu anggota Densus 88 di Indonesia. Karirnya sudah hampir mencapai 5 tahun di organisasi itu. Tetapi hari ini (Raka bilang ini hari terburuk dalam 25 hidup menjomblonya) dia diperintahkan harus banting setir dari Densus 88 ke MI6 di Inggris.

Hello?!MI6 ar u paking kidding mii?! Batin Raka dalam hati

. Setelah dia puas berface-palm ria dia duduk di kursi yang tersedia sejak dia masuk ke ruangan bos-nya dan duduk di kursi kayu itu dengan sedikit awkward berhubung dia masih agak terkejut dengan berita yang tidak menyenangkan ini

"Anu..bos,kenapa ini mendadak sih?"Tanyanya sambil menggaruk-garuk bagian kepalanya yang gak gatal.

"emang napa?elo kan jomblo pasti mudah kan kalo mau pindah kemana-mana gitu?"

"bukan itu maksudnya..."

Bosnya mengeluarkan asap rokok dari mulutnya yang membuat Raka mengibaskan tangannya-membuat asap itu tidak meraih hidungnya.

"..sepertinya karena karirmu yang melonjak,Raka"Ujarnya pelan.

"Melonjak?"Ulang Raka kebingungan.

Si bos mengetuk batang rokoknya di asbak agar abu yang dari tadi menempel di rokoknya jatuh.

"Ya,kau tidak sadar?akhir-akhir ini karirmu sangat melonjak pada saat kau membunuh teroris terkenal itu,Nurdin itu dan kau baru berumur 25 tahun" Raka memutar bola matanya.

Memang betul kata bosnya akhir-akhir ini karirnya sangat melonjak.

Dari pencegahan pembunuhan presiden Australia pada saat pertemuan persahabatan antara Indonesia dan Australia,pencegahan bom di Istana Kepresidenan,dan yang barusan dibilang bosnya,membunuh teroris terkenal Nurdin dia menembak telak kepala teroris itu dengan Dragunov buatan Russia.

"Jadi...MI6 ingin kau bergabung di organisasi mereka" Raka masih menundukkan kepalanya di depan meja bosnya.

"Jujur saja ya , tidak ingin kau pindah ke sana,ke Inggris"Gumamnya.

Raka menaikkan sedikit kepalanya saat mendengar kalimat yang barusan keluar dari kalimat bosnya.

"Kau seseorang yang penuh talenta dan bakat,dari segi otak,bela diri,dan senjata" dia memberikan jeda di kalimatnya dan melanjutkannya lagi

"Sangat berat untuk melepaskanmu kau tahu"

dia menaikkan sedikit kursinya ke belakang membuat kakinya harus sedikit berjinjit untuk membuat kursi tersebut tidak jatuh.

"Jadi kenapa kau mau mengirimkanku ke sana kalau begitu?"Tanyanya.

"MI6 mendesakku,bahkan Presiden juga mendesakku"Ujarnya sambil menghela napas.

"Eh?!Presiden juga?"Pekiknya sambil menggebrak meja.

"Ya,kau tahu sendiri kan? MI6 sebuah organisasi yang dipimpin oleh ratu langsung,pasti Inggris langsung meminta ke Presiden .."Dengusnya kesal. Bosnya meraih sebatang rokok baru dari bungkusnya.

"Jadi...kapan aku pergi?"

"Besok"balasnya singkat,padat,dan jelas.

BRUK! (Itu suara besi 100 ton yang menimpa kepala Raka)

"KENAPA BESOK?!"

.

.

.

.

Sekarang Raka sedang berjalan-jalan di kerumunan yang sibuk menarik koper mereka. Yap,Raka sekarang berada di bandara Soekarno-Hatta. Dia sibuk melihat jam penerbangan di tv berukuran 35 Inch itu.

"Hm..hm..jadi aku transit ke thailand..baru India..baru ke Amsterdam..baru ke inggris..gila,jauh banget"Batinnya dalam hati.

Dia menghela napas dan kembali menggeret kopernya yang luar biasa berat bagi orang biasa-namun karena Raka Almahendra Putra adalah seseorang yang sangat sudah biasa mengangkat hal yang lebih berat maka dia biasa saja.

"Penumpang Pesawat terbang menuju Bangkok harap memasuki pesawat boeing 777-no.69547..diulangi" Raka yang sibuk mengotak-atik Iphonenya menoleh ke arah speaker bandara dan dengan malas berdiri dari kursi ruang tunggu-menuju ke ruang Boarding Pass.

Sejenak dia melihat pemandangan pesawat yang dari tadi pasti ada saja yang Landing atau Take off dari jendela bening di sebelahnya,dia menghela panjang dan melanjutkan angkahnya ke arah meja boarding pass yang disambut dengan senyuman hangat ala pramugari cantik. Dia memberikan tiket pesawatnya dan pramugari itu merobek setengah tiket yang ditandai dan memberikannya kembali ke Raka. Raka pun melanjutkan jalannya ke pesawat besar buatan amerika yang bisa membawa hampir 500 orang itu. Di dalam dia disambut ramah oleh pilot yang berpakaian setelan jas tuxedo dengan sebuah kacamata hitam bertengger di dahinya.

"...0-6.."Gumamnya pelan sambil melihat tiket pesawatnya. Dia kemudian berhenti di deretan kursi bisnis. "Pak tua itu ternyata membelikan aku kursi bisnis ya..."Batinnya dalam hati sambil memicingkan matanya. Kemudian dia merebahkan dirinya di kursi bisnis yang empuk dan mengeluarkan pijakan kaki di bawahnya. "Para penumpang pesawat Garuda Indonesia 777-69547 kita akan segera take off,kencangkan sabuk pengaman.." Seketika pesawat itu berekselerasi dengan kecepatan yang cepat dan segera take off. Raka melihat ke luar jendela,lama kelamaan kota mulai mengecil,mengecil sampai akhirnya tidak terlihat-terganti oleh awan yang putih seputih kapas.

* * *

wahahaha! pendek kah? ya...namanya juga prolog,o iya udah ketauan nih karakter siapa yang bakal muncul di chapter depan? ditebak,ditebak...nanti saya traktir misop di depan rumah gua dah #plakk

oyeh...Male!Indonesia itu punya saya yeh (sapa juga yang nanya)

okei...

akhir kata,

review itu bahan bakar update...#ini modus!


	2. Chapter 1 : Beginning

A/N:gila...akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga...kira-kira udah ada 3 kali saya rewrite untuk chapter ini (helo,ada yang nanya ya?)

ok! gak usah banyak bacot lagi to the point aja okei?

Listening to : White Shadows - Coldplay (kalo saya denger lagu ini,ntah kenapa jiwa crime saya muncul)

* * *

**London Skyline **

**Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya**

**London Skyline (c) shirokuro hime**

**.**

**Warning! : alur gaje dan abal-abal,typo,segala macam bacotan  
**

**.**

* * *

Secangkir kopi hitam pekat tergeletak tak tersentuh di meja yang terletak di ruangan bercorak minimalis itu,disebelahnya terdapat pot bunga yang berisi bunga tulip,satu-satunya orang yang berada di ruangan itu sekarang sedang menggaruk-garuk rambut jabriknya sembari ia memijit-mijit hidungnya yang mancung bersemu merah-maklum sekarang sedang bulan -berkas menumpuk rapi disebelahnya-dan itulah sebab ia berdecak dan memijit-mijit hidungnya.

stress?ya,mungkin itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Alexander Nicholas Adam van Persie memang seorang agen lapangan di MI6 namun,siapa berkata ia tidak berhadapan dengan yang namanya berkas?

"terkutuklah berkas-berkas ini..."umpatnya kesal.

Jarinya terhenti dari kegiatan mengetik di laptopnya pada saat ia mendengar suara berdebum di luar ruangannya,sedetik kemudian seorang pemuda bersurai platinum sudah berdiri di sisi pintunya-ia memakai jas hitam,iris merah darahnya menatap sekeliling ruangan sebelum ia menatap Adam yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Gilbert.."kata Adam sambil menutup laptopnya,dan beranjak berdiri dari kursinya-mendekati pemuda itu dan berdiri di hadapannya "ada apa?"lanjutnya.

"Arthur memanggilmu"kata Gilbert sambil bersender di sisi pintu.

Adam terdiam sejenak-mengolah kata-kata yang barusan didengarnya.

"langkah sekali seorang Arthur Kirkland memanggil seseorang,biasanya ia hanya akan menghubungiku lewat ponsel"

"berarti ada yang penting"balas Gilbert "aku duluan ya,cuma itu yang ingin kusampaikan...lagipula.. berkas-berkas brengsek itu masih menumpuk di mejaku"matanya sekarang menatap ke berkas yang menumpuk di meja Adam.

"Ok,terima kasih"

Gilbert pun menutup pintu diikuti helaan panjang dari mulut mengambil jas yang ia gantungkan dan meminum sedikit kopinya yang sudah dingin membuat Adam sedikit bergidik sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"ugh..."Ia meraih sapu tangan berwarna biru dari kemejanya dan mengelap pinggir mulutnya "kopi terburuk yang pernah kuminum.."

* * *

.

.

.

"Sekarang mengerti?"tanya seorang pemuda berambut blonde dengan aksen british yang kental dan khas.

Pemuda asia di hadapannya menangguk "ya,aku mengerti"

"baguslah"ujarnya lega "**by the way..where that bloody git**..padahal sudah kusuruh Gilbert memanggilnya..."ekspresinya yang tadi senang langsung berbubah.

TOK TOK

"masuk"katanya sambil melipat tangannya di dadanya.

sesosok pemuda berambut jabrik tampak di sisi pintu

"ADAM!dari mana saja kau?!sudah lewat setengah jam aku menyuruh Gilbert memanggilmu!"pekiknya.

Adam mengelap mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya "aku tadi ke toilet..perutku tiba-tiba sakit"

"hah..oh ya,aku memanggilmu untuk mengenalkanmu pada dia"jari Arthur bergerak menunjuk ke pemuda asia disebelahnya "namanya Raka Almahendra Putra Dwijaya... sekali mengatakan namamu"(maklum lidah Arthur sudah terbiasa bercakap-cakap dengan logat British tentu saja dia sedikit kesusahan mengejakan nama Indonesia).

"hm...salam kenal.."kata Adam sedikit canggung.

"dia yang akan jadi partnermu"

sedetik kemudian kerah Arthur sudah digeret oleh Adam dan menariknya keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan Raka yang memasang muka 'wat de fak'.

Adam melepaskan cengkramannya dari Arthur setelah mereka cukup jauh dari ruangannya,langsung saja Arthur protes dengan tindakan Adam

"apa-apa-"

"siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk memberiku partner?"potongnya cepat sebelum Arthur sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya,dia kembali menarik kerah baju sang pemuda Inggris.

Arthur memandang geram iris forest green dihadapannya-hampir sama dengan matanya sendiri bedanya matanya lebih cemerlang darinya (menurutnya).

"aku atasanmu,dan inikah kelakuanmu terhadapan atasanmu?"

dengan geram Adam melepaskan cengkramannya diikuti Arthur memperbaiki dasinya yang berantakan.

"aku tak butuh partner!"

"dengar Adam,aku mengerti kau masih menyelidiki kasus adikmu..tetapi tolong jangan mencampuri ini dengan masalah pribadi..kami juga membantumu sebisa kami..dan lagi,kasus Scotland Yard itu masih belum kelar kan?"

Adam tak menanggapinya dia hanya memandang jauh bangunan-bangunan London lewat jendela di sisi kirinya.

"dan..."Arthur kembali menatapnya dengan tajam "jangan ganggu dia ya,dia masih **jet lag**.Kau tahu sendiri kan gimana orang di pesawat selama 21 jam?"ia berjalan menjauhi pemuda Belanda itu dan masuk ke ruangannya,meninggalkan pemuda itu menggeram sendiri di hadapan jendela menempelkan dahinya di permukaan jendela.

"hei,Raka..kau sudah boleh kembali ke flatmu..besok kau akan pergi ke TKP bersamanya"ujar Arthur sesaat ia masuk ke ruangannya.

"TKP?"ulangnya "ada kejadian apa?"

Arthur melepaskan jasnya dan merebahkan dirinya di sofa hitamnya "pembunuhan"ujarnya singkat "kau dan Adam diletakkan di divisi pembunuhan berat ya kan?"timpalnya lagi.

"siapa dibunuh?"

ia mencodongkan badannya ke depan "kepala kepolisian"

tiba-tiba Raka teringat akan headline koran yang ia baca saat ia mendarat di Heathrow Airport

_**'kepala kepolisian Scotland Yard dibunuh di kantornya'**_

Arthur kembali menyandarkan badannya,menghela napas panjang sebelum berkata

"London sudah tak aman lagi.."ia mengatupkan tangannya dan menatap ke bawah.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N : Ah...pendek banget ya? maaf ya..abisnya kalo misalnya saya lanjutin ceritanya lagi nanti chap 3 agak rada enggak nyambung**

**saya janji deh chap depan saya bikin panjang! oh iya...ada yang mau tau kenapa saya buat si nether nama belakang van persie? (udah ketebak itu)**

**Akhir kata...**

**dont forget to review! saya sangat menghargai benda yang mempunya nama 'review'**


	3. Chapter 2 : Murder

**A/N : GYAAAA!BANYAK BANGET TYPONYA CHAPTER SEMALAM! TYPO! Y U NO MENGHILANG SAJA?!Padahal udah saya cek 3 x kok gak ilang-ilang juga ya T-T**

**Gelaaaaa!The Raid 2 keren banget~~~~~~ i lop u Eka! *peluk-peluk Eka***

**dengerin Mind Heistnya Zack Hemsey membuat jiwa kriminal bergentayangan disini**

**lalala langsung to the foint...**

* * *

**Hetalia Axis Power (c) Hidekaz Himaruya**

**.**

**London Skyline (c) shirokuro hime**

**warning!**

**typo berenang dimana-mana,terlalu banyak orang ganteng membuat anda mimisan,alur cerita abal-abal plus gaje**

**Read at your own risk~**

* * *

Rintik-rintik hujan menetes di ibukota negara Inggris itu membuat suasana kota menjadi lembab.

lembab berarti dingin.

dan dingin berarti nyaman untuk tidur.

Flat yang tidak besar dan tidak kecil itu berdiri di pinggiran kota dengan corak khas Eropa membuat Flat yang berharga tidak terlalu mahal menjadi incaran seorang pemuda Indonesia.

Ia sendiri sekarang sedang memeluk gulingnya-berhubung orang Eropa tidak memakai guling untuk tidur ia membawanya langsung dari Indonesia.

Pemuda itu tampaknya sangat menikmati saja,perjalanan berkisar 21 jam dan baru bisa kembali ke flatnya ini pukul 10 ketinggalan suasana London yang lembab menjadi salah satu faktor untuk pemuda itu masih **stand by** di ranjangnya.

Ia tak menyadari fakta kalau seseorang sedang menunggu dengan bersungut-sungut di depan pintu flatnya.

pemuda yang menunggu itu menghentak-hentakkan sepatu kulitnya ke suara antara kulit dan beton beradu.

Berkali-kali ia melihat jam dan menatap tajam pintu berwarna coklat di depannya.

tak tahan ia menunggu ia pun berjalan mendekati pintu itu dan menarik ke bawah kenopnya.

CKLEK

**'Perfect sekali...tidak dikunci..kalau aku tau pintu sialan ini tidak dikunci pasti aku sudah membukanya dari tadi ' **

ia mendongak sedikit untuk melihat ke langsung bergidik melihat ruangan -kertas tampak bertebaran di lantai,tak ketinggalan baju,kaus kaki,kemeja,kaos dan menanggalkan sepatunya dan menaruhnya rapi di samping pintu dan berjalan sedikit langsung memicing tajam saat melihat pemuda berambut hitam itu masih tidur di ranjangnya,dia menghela napas pelan.

"Raka"

tak ada jawaban

"Raka"

tak ada jawaban juga

"Raka.."kali ini ia sedikit membesarkan volume suaranya.

tak ada perubahan.

"Raka!"

Ia baru tahu kalau partner barunya ini seperti orang mati kalau tidur.

"RAKA!"

"GYAAAAAAAA!jangan serang gue!gue cuma punya kereta sekupi!"

.

* * *

"Adam!kenapa kau telat sekali?!"

"Maaf Gil,ada sedikit masalah.."

Pemuda berkebangsaan Jerman itu masih bersungut-sungut dan heran kenapa ia tak bisa diam barang sedetik ,ia akan sangat bersyukur kepada siapa saja yang bisa membuat dia diam.

"Oi!kau mendengarku tidak?"Teguran itu sukses membuyarkan lamunan Adam.

"Y-ya?"

Gilbert memukul jidatnya sendiri dengan tidak elitnya "MEIN GOTT ADAM!MEIN GOTT!"

"M-maaf...t-tapi itu sebenarnya itu bukan salahnya...itu salahku karena terlambat."

Gilbert memutar mata merah rubinya ke kanan dan memicingkan matanya ke pemuda yang berwajah tidak familiar di samping Adam.

"Sepupumu?" Tanya Gilbert santai sembari menunjuk ke Raka.

Pertanyaan bodoh—sudah tampak jelas perbedaan fisik mereka dan masih ada yang bisa bilang begini?

GENIUS

Adam menghela napas panjang dan berbisik ke Gilbert

Langsung saja Gilbert tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Raka-menghiraukan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Wahahaha!jadi kau si rookie baru itu?salam kenal!aku agen lapangan sekaligus detektif ter-AWESOME sepanjang masa : Gilbert Beilchsmidth! Bahkan J*mes Bond kalah AWESOME-nya dengan aku! Gahahahahaha!siapa namamu,rookie?"Gilbert mengulurkan tangannya.

"R-Raka Almahendra"

Adam berdehem dan melipat tangannya di dadanya "sudah siap perkenalannya?"katanya ketus.

"Iya-iya,kami sudah siap bisa sabar"ejek Gilbert sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan berpose aneh—kelewat aneh.

"S-siapa bisa sabar!"Tukas Adam cepat.

"lihat ada suami-istri sedang berantem~~"

"kalian tak pernah bisa akur hah?"

"SIAPA YANG SUAMI ISTRI?!"Bantah mereka serempak.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo dan Francis Bonnefoy berdiri di hadapan mereka.

Lengkaplah Bad Touch Trio Detective ini sekarang.

"Oh ya kudengar kau dapat rekan baru ya Adam?"Tanya Antonio—seperti biasa ceria.

"ya,ini dia"Adam menunjuk ke sebelahnya.

"Francis Bonnefoy"

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo"

"Raka Almahendra"

"ok,kita semua sudah lengkap…kalau begitu ayo masuk"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"A-anu.."

"Ya?"

Raka menggaruk pipinya sembari melihat tempat kejadian itu "kalau gak salah tempat ini bukannya sudah diperiksa?kenapa harus diperiksa lagi?"tanyanya.

"kau betul,mon ami…tapi.."

"tapi?"ulang Raka.

"itu cuma tim forensik yang memeriksa dan ada sedikit gangguan semalam makanya dilanjutkan hari ini"sambung Antonio.

Gilbert mendekati sebuah meja di situ—yang terdapat cipratan noda darah di kursi hadapannya terdapat plester-plester yang berbentuk orang.

"Ia tergeletak dengan kepala dipukul tepat di dahi"Gilbert menunjuk dahinya sendiri dan mengelus darah yang sudah kering di meja itu."pendarahannya hebat"

"Ia?"

"Kepala kepolisian Inggris"ucap Adam.

"Senjatanya?"

"Pipa karatan yang sudah diamankan tim forensik semalam"kata Gilbert lagi "ada sedikit lekukan di pipanya—pelakunya pasti orang berbadan besar atau kurang lebih 175 cm sampai 185 cm"Gilbert mengayunkan tangannya layaknya ia sedang megenggam

"ya saking kuatnya pak kepala kepolisian mati di tempat"

"motif?"

Francis menggeleng "masih misteri"

"Tapi entah kenapa aku punya firasat kalau yang ngelakuin itu mafia dari Russia itu loh..ng…siapa namanya…."kata Gilbert sembari memejamkan matanya—siapa tahu bisa membantu ingatannya untuk kembali

"maksudmu Solntsevskaya Bratva?" "ah itu dia,Antonio!Solntsevskaya Bratva!Organisasi Mafia terbesar di Russia!" "setahuku mereka terakhir kali terlihat di Malaysia dan Singapur kan?" "siapa tahu mereka mau selfie-selfie dulu di depan Big Ben atau mau bertemu dengan Ratu Elizabeth?" "kau saja sana pakai hastag asem-asem gak jelasmu itu" "AWESOME!bukan 'asem' Adam!"

TOK TOK

"Masuk"logat British yang kental dan khas langsung terdengar dari dalam.

"Ah kalian rupanya..."Arthur duduk di kursinya seperti biasa—ya,semua tampak biasa di ruangan pemuda yang mengaku gentleman itu kecuali ada luka dan bekas darah di sela mulutnya,vas bunga pecah,plus kertas-kertas bertebaran di karpet bercorak bendera Inggris.

"Bloody Hell,Arthur! Apa yang terjadi?!"pekik Gilbert terkejut melihat atasannya.

Arthur menghela nafas pelan dan mengambil sapu tangan yang juga bercorak bendera Inggris dan membersihkan darah itu dari mulutnya.

"Seperti datang"

"ooh…kirain apa.."kata Gilbert lega.

BUK!

"Apa maksudmu,Git?"seringai pemuda berambut merah yang masih menaruh kepalannya di kepala Gilbert.

"Dafuk!lo masih disini?!"

"siapa yang bilang kalau aku sudah pergi,Bloody Bastard?"ia kemudian mencengkram leher Gilbert dan mencekeknya dengan kedua tangannya.

"biwbbwihciwhbcuwgvuuwcugu (AMPUN!GUE KEHABISAN NAFAS!)"

"eh…"Raka berkata ragu-ragu sebelum Adam menyetopnya "biarin aja kaya' gitu,itu 2 orang gilak tiap hari emang kaya' gitu"

"Adam,itu…kata-katamu barusan..apa maksudnya?"sosok Allistor muncul tepat di belakang Adam yang sudah mulai menunjukkan gejala sweatdrop.

2 mayat sudah lengkap di ruangan itu—yang satu mati kehabisan nafas,yang satu lagi mati gara-gara penyet ditimpa.

"Jadi ada laporan baru?"Tanya Arthur kalem.

"gak ada sih…tapi kemungkinan..kemungkinan aja nih..kalau yang ngelakuin sih, Solntsevskaya Bratva yang dari Russia"Balas Francis.

"Kebetulan sekali.."Arthur bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil remote tv yang berada di meja kayu kecil di dekat jendela "lihat ini"

Tv dihidupkan dan nampaklah foto seorang pria bermata violet

"Ivan Braginski sedang berada di London"

.

.

To be continued…

.

.

**OMAKE **

"ARTHUR!"Allistor Kirkland—kakak dari Arthur Kirkland masuk ke ruangannya.

"ada ap-"

PRANG!

Entah karena apa pemuda berambut merah itu tiba-tiba terjatuh dengan elit—tangannya menepis piring teh tepat di meja sebelahnya membuat sebuah cangkir sukses pecah mengenai sisi mulut pemuda berambut blonde itu.

Kakinya menyentuh vas bunga disebelahnya dan membuatnya pecah,dan tangannya menarik beberapa lembar berkas yang dikerjakan Arthur.

"Sorry.."

"I'm Fine.."

.

.

* * *

A/N: Ah….akhirnya siap juga chapter setelah beberapa kali di rewrite…btw kalian ada yang bingung gak kenapa si Gilbert mengatakan : 'BLOODY HELL'?

Bikes….biarpun sya buat dia lahir di Jerman tapi ia tumbuh besar di Inggris..membuat dia berbicara dengan logat British dan kadang kala menyelipkan bahasa Jerman

Akhir kata…

Don forget to review okei?


	4. Chapter 3 : Bomb

**A/N:Pagi/siang/malam readers!**

**jumpa lagi dengan eke-shirokuro hime di FF saya ini *bunyi terompet***

**ada gak ya yang ngebaca malam-malam gini yak?**

**saya bingung gih,ini FF kan lama-lama kayaknya makin menjurus ke GORE...apa saya ubah ratenya ke M kah?**

**yang ditebelin itu lagi bicara di telfon  
**

**Disclaimer! Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya **

**Male!Indo**

**Warning : Typo,sumpah serapah bertebaran,Gore ancur ,gaje,alur cerita abal-abal,cetar membahana :v**

.

* * *

Laki-laki itu berlari di kegelapan malam museum. ia melihat ke belakang sesekali untuk memastikan tak ada orang yang mengikutinya. Dia mati-matian mencari cara di otaknya untuk menemukan bagaimana untuk lolos dari kejaran maut pembunuh yang tengah memburunya ini-di museum ini. Kalau saja ia meninggalkan museum ini setidaknya 3 menit lebih cepat ia pasti tidak akan mengalami peristiwa buruk ini . Ia melihat ke belakang sesekali untuk memastikan pembunuh yang tengah mengejarnya tidak ada didekatnya.

"Gambar...Gambar...apa saja...ck!kenapa di saat seperti ini aku di koridor yang tak ada gambar atau patung...?!"Geramnya,kesal.

Larinya semakin kencang saat ia menyadari ada sebuah gambar tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri . Dengan cepat ia mengangkat lukisan itu sampai sampai kabel pengamannya terlepas dan alarm pun akan segera berbunyi dan polisi akan segera ke sini, ia langsung berlari lagi meninggalkan lukisan itu-sekarang yang ia perlukan hanya tempat untuk bersembunyi museum ini tidak besar jadi kalau ia berlari terus ia pasti akan bertemu dengan pembunuh itu.

Apakah hidupnya akan berakhir disini?di tempat kerjanya?di tangan seorang pembunuh?oh tidak,dia akan mati karena penyakit bukan begini.

Dan ia punya keluarga,dia tidak mau membuat mereka sedih.

"Sial.."Desisnya.

Ia mendongak saat melihat toilet didepannya . Tak pikir dua kali ia langsung masuk ke kamar mandi dan bersembunyi di bilik paling ujung . Ia tutup mulutnya dengan tangannya agar tidak ada suara yang sengaja ataupun sengaja keluar dari mulutnya . Ia sengaja berjongkok di kloset-agar kakinya tidak nampak dari celah pintu.

"Kenapa Polisi belum datang-datang juga?"Keluhnya dalam hati saat ia melihat jamnya,sudah hampir 20 menit berlalu sejak ia menghidupkan alarm dan tak ada satupun sirine polisi yang ia dengar.

BRAK!

Gebrakan pintu terdengar dari luar-pembunuh itu disini!

Oh tidak,tidak,tidak kuatkan dirimu Emil...

Bulir-bulir air mata sudah menetes dari menenggelamkan kepalanya di kedua lututnya dan mulai memanjatkan doa.

Krek...

pintu terbuka secara perlahan

Pembunuh itu didepannya,wajahnya tidak nampak karena rambutnya yang panjang menutupinya-namun semakin ia menjulurkan kepalanya ke dalam bilik itu,seringaian mengerikan itu makin nampak jelas tertera di wajahnya . Emil sudah terisak-isak dan tangisannya makin menjadi-jadi saat pembunuh itu mengangkat pisau berkarat yang ia genggam sedari tadi. Tak mau cuma diam ia melakukan perlawanan dan menendang pintu didepannya yang membuat pembunuh itu terjatuh terdorong.

Langsung ia berlari sekencang-kencangnya yang ia bisa . Takkan peduli ia maupun kaki itu tidak bisa berlari lagi, namun dewi keberuntungan tidak di pihaknya ternyata,pembunuh itu dengan lihai melempar pisaunya dan tepat mengenai kakinya , otomatis ia pun terjatuh dengan pisau itu mengenai lantai-membuat pisau itu makin dalam menancap ke dalam daging . Ia menjerit kesakitan,pembunuh itu mendekatinya dan masih memasang seringaian ala psikopat.

Emil telungkup di lantai,memegangi kakinya yang terluka ia hanya bisa memandang kosong karena ternyata pemandangan terakhir di dalam hidupnya adalah seringaian mengerikan.

.

10:50 PM

**"Brother?aku sudah membunuh target kita"**

**"Terima kasih Natalya , segeralah cepat kembali ke markas sebelum ada yang melihatmu"**

**"Ya,tetapi sesudah aku membeli pisau baru ya?sekalian aku mau jalan-jalan di London"**

**"Aku tidak melarangmu namun berhati-hatilah dan tinggalkan saja pisaumu disitu,kau memakai sarung tangan tidak?"**

**"Aku memakainya"**

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam,namun itu bukan jam tidurnya untuk seorang Raka Almahendra , ia masih sibuk dengan laptopnya dan sesekali mengalihkan pandangannya ke pertandingan bola liga Inggris di tv.

Biasanya kalau ada pertandingan bola ia akan bertaruh bersama teman-temannya dan dimarahi oleh bosnya karena bertaruh.

"Internet disini cepat sekali...beda banget sama Indonesia"Gumamnya saat ia menonton youtube dan garis putih sudah mencapai finish sebelum 10 detik.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu ia lansgung mengklik new tab dan mengetik nama Ivan Braginski .

Tampaknya yang dikatakan Adam memang betul . Ivan Braginski atau yang biasa dipanggil Vanya oleh teman dekatnya memang sangat berbahaya dia adalah bos sindikat mafia Rusia yang paling kuat dan berbahaya-Solntsevskaya Bratva dan bertanggung jawab atas beberapa rencana pembunuhan pm dan presiden negara,penculikan anggota legislatif Russia dan pembunuhan yang sudah berjumlah 347 orang . Biasa pemuda Rusia itu memakai pipa besi untuk membunuh.

Dan sekarang ia muncul di London dan Kepala kepolisian Scotland Yard tiba-tiba ditemukan terbunuh dengan pendarahan hebat di kepala dan senjata pelaku berupa pipa. Semua sudah sangat mungkin.

Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya sekali lagi ke tv saat ia mendengar komentator mengucapkan kata gol, Chealse ternyata membobol gawang MU dan membuat skor 2-1 sekarang . I a berdiri dari ranjangnya dan beranjak ke wastafel untuk membasuh wajahnya.

Ia kembali lagi ke ranjangnya dengan handuk ia taruh dibahunya.

Saat itu ia baru sadar kalau hp-nya bergetar.

**"Halo"**

**"Raka!?ah..syukurlah kau belum 5 kali kutelfon kau tak mengangkat-angkatnya,aku hampir saja mau ke flatmu"**

**"aku biasa tidur diatas jam 12,ada apa memang?"**

**"Pantas kau susah dibangunin,cepat ganti bajumu"**

**"Hah?ganti baju?untuk apa?"**

**"Seseorang terbunuh lagi"**

.

.

.

.

"Korban bernama Emil Steilsson..Laki-laki kelahiran Islandia,tewas karena lehernya digorok dengan benda tajam"Kata Gilbert,matanya bergerak mengikuti tulisan yang berada di dalam buku catatan kecilnya.

"Apa senjatanya sudah ditemukan?"Tanya Adam-yang rambutnya tak berdiri lagi,sepertinya ia tak sempat memakai gel kesayangannya untuk membuat rambutnya jabrik.

"Sudah,malah ditemukan di samping tubuhnya , pelaku sengaja menaruhnya disitu"Jelas Gilbert sambil menutup catatan kecilnya.

Raka lagi-lagi menguap,rambutnya masih acak-acakan karena Adam langsung menariknya keluar dari flatnya . Mereka bertiga sedang berdiri di depan museum Inggris itu-tepatnya,di lapangan parkirannya ada beberapa mobil polisi yang masih menghidupkan sirenenya dan sebuah ambulans . Orang -orang berkerumunan di dekat garis batas polisi , berbisik-bisik dan bertanya-tanya apa yang sudah terjadi di museum ini-yang diduga banyak orang akan jadi headline di koran besok.

"Tahan kantukmu,Raka"Tegur Adam ketika ia melihat Raka menguap.

Raka melirik ke arah Adam dan mendapati ada kantong hitam di bawah mata zamrudnya,langsung ia menyeringai.

"Dan itu di matamu apa?kau seperti panda"Balas Raka,sengit.

Adam mendengus kesal,kembali ia menatap Gilbert yang sudah menaruh catatannya kembali ke kantongnya.

"Antonio dan Francis mana?"Tanya Adam.

"Itu"Gilbert menunjuk kepada 2 orang berambut coklat dan pirang yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seorang pemuda berkacamata."Aku menyuruhnya agar tim forensik tidak mengangkat mayatnya terlebih dahulu dan syukurlah si Bock pun tidak angkat masalah lagian"Katanya enteng sambil mengangkat bbahunya.

"Kau mau menunggu apa lagi memang?"Tanya Adam,sedikit penasaran . Biasanya Gilbert akan mempersilahkan dengan suka rela tim forensik untuk segera membawa mayat ke rumah sakit untuk diotopsi . Secara karena Gilbert yang biasa bertanggung jawab di divisi pembunuhan.

Gilbert mengedikkan kepala ke Raka "aku mau si rookie junior kita ini melihat mayat untuk pertama kali,yah tapi pasti ia sudah pernah melihat mayat kan?maksudku mayat pembunuhan"ia kemudian mendekati Raka yang sibuk melihat orang-orang hilir mudik dari tadi-tidak menyadari Gilbert sedang mendekatinya.

"Yo,Raka!"Gilbert menaruh tangannya melingkar di pundak langsung melirik ke Gilbert "ya?"

"Kau ada makan tadi?"Tanyanya,nyengir.

Raka memutar matanya,didalam hati ia bingung seniornya ini kenapa nanya-nanya masalah ia belum makan atau tidak

"Ada sih"

"Makan apa?"

Raka semakin bingung dan menjawab "Indomie"

"Ho!mie instant dari Indonesia itu ya!aku lumayan sering memakannya kalau tidak ada makanan di rumah!"Ia menatap Francis dan Antonio yang sudah balik dari percakapan mereka dengan Eduard Von Bock-ketua tim forensik yang berasal dari Estonia.

"Jangan sampai muntah ya!"Ujarnya.

Raka menyipitkan matanya,muntah?kenapa pula ia mesti muntah?dia makin curiga.

"Gilbert!Bock bilang kita punya 15 menit untuk memeriksa mayatnya"Kata Francis sambil menunjuk dengan jempolnya pemuda Estonia yang sedang menelfon.

"Sudah lebih dari cukup!ayo masuk"

.

.

.

.

CKLIK CKLIK

Lampu-lampu blizt saling sahut-menyahut di kamar mandi yang menjadi saksi pembunuhan Emil Steilsson . Gilbert ,Antonio,Francis dan Raka sudah akan mau masuk ke kamar mandi yang sudah bermandikan percikan darah itu namun Adam menolak masuk.

"Aku baru saja makan,kalian saja masuk"Ia menutup hidungnya saat aroma darah sudah mendominasi di ruangan itu.

Raka didorong Gilbert untuk masuk dan dia melihat sebuah tubuh yang ditutupi selimut putih-tepatnya merah karena sudah dinodai darah.

Gilbert mendekati tubuh itu dan berjongkok di dekat bagian kepala , ia sudah mengenggam kain itu siap untuk membukanya,ia kemudian menatap ke Raka jadi ini maksud semua pertanyaan tadi.

Gilbert mengedikkan kepalanya ke Raka "Siap,rookie?"Tanyanya.

Raka mengangguk pelan . Sesaat setelah Gilbert menyibakkan kain itu Raka menutup mulutnya dengan -betul pemandangan yang mengerikan.

Laki-laki di depannya bahkan tidak sempat menutup matanya-mata ungu kemerahan itu nampak memandang lurus dengan kosong dan yang paling mengerikan adalah luka di lehernya-luka itu memperlihatkan bagaimana sebuah leher manusia dari dalam . Betul -betul berbeda dengan mayat-mayat yang biasa Raka lihat mayat -mayat yang biasa ia lihat meninggal karena peluru,namun ia tak pernah melihat yang sepert yang ini.

Gilbert kembali menutup badan itu dan berdiri lagi-ia menatap Raka yang diam,tak menepuk punggung Raka dan berlalu "inilah pemandangan yang akan kau lihat setiap hari,biasakanlah"

Raka masih menatap badan yang sudah ditutupi kain . Adam yang sudah tak tahan lagi masuk ke dalam sambil menutup hidungnya-tak tahan dengan aroma busuk ini menepuk pundaknya dan mengajaknya pergi "ayo,aku tak tahan lagi berlama-lama disini"

Setelah itu penyelidikan dilanjutkan besok di markas pusat . Adam mengantar Raka pulang dengan mobilnya . Di tengah-tengah perjalanan hp-Adam berdering.

"Halo,Lux?ya,aku dalam perjalanan pulang...tunggu..hei!ini kan sudah jam 3 pagi,demi Tuhan!Luxie kenapa kau tak tidur?!besok kan kau sekolah?!"

Raka tanpa memandang Adam bertanya "adikmu?"

"Ya,adik yang satu itu memang sangat susah disuruh tidur"

Raka diam sejenak sebelum ia bertanya lagi "kau berapa bersaudara?"

"3"

"Kau punya adik lagi?"

"Sudah meninggal bersama orang tuaku,aku hidup berdua sama adikku yang laki-laki"

Raka merasa bersalah karena menanyakan hal yang sepertinya tidak ingin diungkit Adam.

"Maaf,aku mengingatkanmu"Sesalnya.

Adam tersenyum simpul "tak apa-apa"

Suasana hening menyelimuti selama perjalanan . Mereka berdua tak tahu topik apa lagi yang mau dibicarakan jadi mereka berdua memutuskan diam saja.

15 menit kemudian mereka sampai di depan flat Raka.

Sebelum Raka masuk Adam membunyikan klakson mobilnya dan berteriak dari dalam mobil

"Besok-eh udah hari ini ya..jam 8 nanti kau udah harus siap!"Teriaknya.

"Ehh..."Raka mulai mengeluh "ini udah jam 4 pagi!mana jam tidurku?!"

"Waktu itu uang,kalau kau masih punya waktu untuk mengeluh lebih baik kau tidur sana!"Ia pun berlalu meninggalkan Raka melongo dengan tidak elitnya.

.

.

.

Raka yang biasanya terlihat segar bugar di markas sekarang terlihat sangat loyo dan mata hitam legamnya sekarang nampak merah seperti mata Gilbert-walaupun tidak semerah pemuda kelahiran Jerman itu di bawah matanya ada kantung berwarna hitam.

Banyak orang yang berpapasan dengannya menyapanya namun tak satupun dari sapaan itu dibalasnya . Mungkin hal itu disebabkan karena ia terlalu capek,melamun,atau memang malas meyapanya . Ia masuk ke lift dan menekan tombol lantai 9,sesaat pintu liftnya akan tertutup tiba-tiba sepatu seseorang sudah menyangkut dibawah pintunya-menahannya untuk tidak menutup . Pintu lift itu kembali terbuka dan berdirilah seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang memakai kacamata hitam dan pakaian yang juga berwarna hitam . Raka melirik ke arah laki-laki itu yang tampaknya sangat mencurigakan itu-karena dari penampilannya ia yang pasti bukan seorang agen disini dan pengawasan disini sangat ketat jadi agak mustahil orang mencurigakan ini masuk ke sini membawa sebuah tas yang kelihatannya berat dia mengira-ngira apa isi tasnya berkas-berkas brengsek kah ?atau mayat seseorang?atau bom?hah,pemikiran yang logis,mungkin . Laki -laki itu bersenandung lagu viva la vida coldplay selama di lift dan ternyata ia keluar di lantai yang sama dengan Raka-lantai 9 . Di persimpangan koridor ia berjalan berlawanan dengan Raka , sedikit curiga Raka melonggokkan wajahnya ke koridor tempat laki-laki tadi pergi-gerak geriknya sangat mencurigakan . Dengan nekat Raka pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti laki-laki itu dengan mengendap-ngendap . Laki-laki itu berhenti di jendela paling ujung dan menelfon seseorang-tunggu itu bukan telefon..itu walkie talkie !Laki -laki ini SANGAT SANGAT MENCURIGAKAN .Coba pikirkan, laki-laki mencurigakan mana yang memakai kacamat hitam bergerak-gerik aneh , membawa tas besar dan sebuah walkie talkie ke markas pusat MI6?.

Laki-laki itu meninggalkan tas itu dan berjalan kembali-sepertinya ia mau turun lewat tangga . Raka yang sudah sangat-sangat mencurigai laki-laki ini memilih untuk nekat dan mencegat pria itu.

Wajah Raka menyiratkan tanda tanya yang sangat jelas . Laki -laki itu sepertinya agak terkejut melihat sosok . Raka mencoba berbicara sambil melotot ke arah tas yang ditinggalkan laki-laki itu.

"Sepertinya kau bukan seorang agen dan gerak gerikmu sangat mencurigakan kau tahu?"Ujar Raka dengan agak mendesis,ia menunjuk tas itu "dan itu,apa-apaan itu?kami tak menerima sumbangan apapun yang ada di tas itu"

Laki-laki itu tak menjawab apapun,namun Raka tahu kalau laki-laki itu kebingungan dari gerak-geriknya , spontan ia pun berlari ke arah jendela tadi dan mengeluarkan walkie talkienya "PLAN B!PLAN B!"Serunya.

Bingo

Laki-laki ini menyelundup ke sini! dengan sigap ia juga berlari dan mengejar laki-laki itu. Laki -laki itu mulai panik dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang membuat Raka terperanjat.

Sebuah pistol diarahkan tepat ke kepalanya . Ia pun mengumpat didalam hati dan segera meraba kantongnya.

Kosong

Pistolnya ia titipkan ke Adam.

"Brengsek!"Desisnya.

Laki-laki itu makin panik dan dengan gelagapan ia menarik pelatuk pistol itu.

DOR!

Dengan cepat Raka menghindar dari peluru yang dikeluarkan dari pistol laki-laki itu,namun kurang cepat pundaknya ditembus oleh peluru itu . Otomatis ia pun terjatuh dan segera memegangi pundaknya,darah mulai merembes dan corak merah kental sudah tercetak jelas di kemeja hitamnya.

"Bangsat..!tunggu..brengsek!"Umpat Raka,geram ketika laki-laki itu meloncat keluar dari jendela dan ternyata sebuah helikopter sudah menunggu untuknya.

Ia terkena sedikit serpihan kaca tadi,membuat pipi dan tangannya tergores . Tak buang buang waktu lagi,ia berdiri-masih mengumpat-umpat dalam hati dengan bahasa indonesia . Ia berjalan tertatih-tatih mendekati tas itu dan betapa terkejutnya saat ia melihat benda yang berada di dalamnya.

Tinggal sisa 2 menit sebelum gedung ini meledak.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N:Omg...si Emil belum dapat peran apa-apa udah saya bunuh...kasian amat elu Mil...

Dan...akhirnya...chapter ini sudah siap...terima kasih untuk film-film action yang saya nonton akhir-akhir ini yaitu the raid 2,skyfall,brick mansion,dan frozen-lupakan yang paling akhir-membuat saya bisa menyelasaikan chap wikipedia...tanpa anda...saya tidak bisa menulis chap ini

Ok!ayo kita bales review!

Luciano Fyro:

Nyehehe!Dan bagaimana dengan Chap ini?saya memasukkan bumbu Awesome khas anda dan bumbu Greget dan anti menstrim #plakk wahahaha Allistor kan emang cetar membahana dari sununya wkwkwkwkwk

Review lagi ya! #inimoduspalingcetarmembahananpujakelapajaibnagaindosiar

Anon :

Makasih udah membaca,memuji,dan mereview FF ini :3 jangan lupa ngeriview lagi ye (ini modus)

Rangga Senggak :

Tenang aja!Ivan bakal muncul dan mendapat peran besar di FF ini!Dan dia sudah eksis sedikit kan di chap ini bersama adiknya dan menjadi cameo #tewasditabokpipa

Aniwei makasih udh ngereview dan read jangan lupa kembali lagi ya ;3

Thank you for the review guys!

Saya sangat membutuhkan saran dan kritik dari minna semua jadi...

Please Review-nya! (Ngangkat mangkok minta review)


	5. Chapter 4 : Bullet Holes

lama banget saya biarkan fic ini kena writer block dari beberapa bulan yang lalu jadi otak saya gak jalan *digebukin massa . Udahlah daripada curcol gini mending lanjut aja.

* * *

**London Skyline **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By : Shirokuro hime**

* * *

2 menit,2 menit lagi bom ini akan meledak. Itu lebih dari cukup!

Raka membuka kap bom berbentuk tabung itu,terdapat kabel-kabel warna-warni didalamnya. Dengan lihai,Raka menggigit kabel berwarna merah tetapi hitung mundur masih berjalan.

"Ini aneh..biasanya bom selalu mati dengan cara ini..apa sudah dimodifikasi?"Batin Raka.

2 menit itu sangat lama bahkan Raka pernah menjinakkan bom hanya dengan waktu 30 detik . Maka karena itu,ia masih bisa santai memikirkan bagaimana bom ini harus dijinakkan.

Tetapi kalau misalnya dia terlambat dan 2 menit sudah berlalu apa yang harus dilakukannya?ada sungai Thames di depannya,tetapi sedikit tidak mungkin untuk melemparkannya langsung dari lantai 9 .Dan butuh waktu juga untuk menuruni tangga,lari untuk melemparnya.

30 detik sudah berlalu.

"Sial,aku harus mengambil resiko"Ia mulai mengotak-atik secara hati-hati bom itu. Ia tidak mau mempertaruhkan nyawa seseorang hanya karena kecerobohannya.

35 detik sudah berlalu.

Semua kabel sudah dipotong namun...

"Hitungan mundurnya..masih belum berhenti.."Raka tertegun.

Ini jebakan!Dari awal bom ini memang tidak bisa dijinakkan.

Setengah detik yang harus dia lakukan?!

Ia mengorek-ngorek ingatannya sambil memandang ke bawah jendela. Tiba-tiba ide tersirat.

Dia bisa melompat ke balkon di lantai 6 itu dan menggunakan kabel listrik Raka bisa turun. Resiko memang tinggi tapi hanya itu satu-satunya cara!

Ia berdiri di sudut jendela,Raka menelan ludah.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu melompat dan sampai ke lantai 6 ,kakinya sedikit terkilir karena itu. Tak mau buang-buang waktu lagi ia membuat ikatan dengan jas hitamnya. Ia mengikatnya dengan kabel,mendorong badannya sampai berayun ke bawah dengan cepat.

10 detik hingga bom meledak

Ia mendarat di depan sungai ,ia tinggal lari dan melempar tas berisi bom tabung itu ke sungai.

"MINGGIR!ADA BOM DISINI!"Teriak Raka membuat orang-orang disekitarnya berteriak histeris dan menjauh darinya.

5 detik hingga bom meledak.

Raka mengayunkan tangannya,melempar jauh tas itu ke dalam sungai.

3...

2...

1...

DUARRRRR!

Ledakan itu memekakkan telinga .Gelombang air terbentuk ke atas,menyiram Raka yang sedang mengatur nafasnya.

Raka memegang pundaknya yang tertembak-masih mengeluarkan cairan merah kental.

"Ada apa ini?!"Seorang polisi beteriak ke arah Raka.

"Bom"Balas Raka.

"Bom?!"

Para pengendara mobil meminggirkan mobil mereka untuk mencari tahu sumber ledakan tadi,para pemakai jalan memotret-motret kawasan yang sudah dibatasi garis polisi . Akhir -akhir ini London selalu dihujani kasus-kasus aneh dari pembunuhan,dan akhirnya percobaan untuk mem-bom markas MI6.

"Raka!"Panggil Adam.

Raka menatap Adam yang berlari ke arahnya,ia sekarang berada d Ambulans-pundaknya sedang diobati,dan tak lupa selimut melingkar di punggungnya.

"Kau tak apa-apa?Kudengar kau yang melempar bom itu ke sungai"Adam kelihatan panik.

"Menurutmu?ada selimut hangat di punggungku dan luka tembak di pundak!Aku kelihatan baik-baik saja kan?"jawab Raka,sedikit menyindir.

"Ok ok,terima kasih atas sarkasmenya..tapi ,apa-apaan dengan selimut itu?!"

"Menambah kesan syok"

"Ha...?"

Raka melompat keluar dari ambulans,ia menyapu pandangan sekelilingnya.

Petugas investigasi MI6,Scotland Yard,dan beberapa reporter yang meliput kejadian ini.

"Kenapa pundakmu bisa tertembak?"Adam kembali bertanya.

"Aku mencurigai orang yang membawa bom ketika aku menyergapnya ia menembakku,untung saja cuma pundakku yang kena"Raka menatap pundaknya "By the way...kemarikan pistolku"

"Ini"Adam mengambil pistol tipe revolver dari saku dalam jasnya "Banyak sekali lecetnya,sudah berapa lama ini?"

"15 tahun,ini bekas punya ayahku-dia polisi"

"Dia tidak bekerja lagi?"

"Dia meninggal saat bekerja"

Adam sedikit terkejut,ia menundukkan wajahnya "Aku turut berdukacita"

"Terima kasih"Raka tersenyum pahit,sudah lama sekali ia tidak membicarakan tentang ayahnya.

"Adam!Raka!"Gilbert memanggil mereka,disebelahnya ada Antonio dan Francis.

"Gilbert,situasi?"Tanya Adam.

"Tak ada korban ataupun kerusakan,bomnya tidak terlalu kuat"Gilbert membuka catatan kecil yang selalu ia bawa "Kerja bagus Raka!Kudengar kau yang melemparkan bom itu"Gilbert menepuk pundak Raka (yang luka)Raka sedikit berjengit kaget.

"Aku berusaha untuk bomnya sudah diset dari awa,jadi memang tidak bisa dimatikan"Jelas Raka,ia masih sedikit kesal karena bom ini menghancurkan ia tak pernah tak bisa menjinakkan bom,apapun jenisnya itu.

"Bom yang tak bisa dijinakkan?"Gumam Antonio "detonator atau mesinnya rusak?"

Raka menggeleng "Tidak ada yang rusak di mesinnya .Seakan-akan memang sudah dibuat sedemikian rupa agar tidak bisa dijinakkan"

.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas laporanmu, boleh keluar sekarang"Kata Arthur.

"Arthur...bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Arthur menatapnya "ada apa?"Pemuda kelahiran asli Inggris itu bersender kemudian melipat tangannya.

"Menurutmu..."Raka memberi jeda "Ivan Braginsky terlibat?"

" ,kurasa dia terlibat"

.

.

Pundak tertembak,kerja lembur,lari-larian mengejar penjahat. Apalagi yang bisa membuat harinya lebih buruk?Kereta Underground terakhir baru saja pergi 1 menit yang lalu.1 MENIT YANG LALU. Dan sekarang dia harus jalan sejauh 8 km di tengah malam?!

"Apa sih salahku,kok nasibku kaya gini?"

Setengah jam kemudian ia akhirnya sampai ke langsung merebahkan badannya di tempat tidur-tanpa mengganti sampai semenit,Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu sudah tidur nyenyak.

"Raka bangun!"Adam berdiri di depan tempat tidur.

"Kau kok bisa masuk?"Suara Raka terdengar serak-seakan-akan dia baru saja berteriak. Ia masih bergelut didalam selimutnya.

"Aku membuat kunci duplikat,agar aku bisa masuk kapan saja"

Raka langsung keluar dari selimutnya dengan wajah terkejut "apa-apaan?!"

Raka berusaha meraih kunci duplikat yang berada di tangan Adam-tetapi tinggi badan Raka sama sekali tidak mendukung.

"Oh ayolah,kau tidak berniat untuk mengganggu hari-hari liburku kan?

"Aku sangat berniat"

"Ck!"Raka berdecak kesal,ia duduk dengan kesal di sisi tempat tidur "Jadi ada apa?pundakku masih mau istirahat"

"Kau selalu mengeluh,mengeluh dan mengeluh"Adam menarik kertas dari jasnya dan menyerahkannya ke Raka "Inggris sedang dihujani kasus,cepat bersiap sekarang"

Raka menatap kertas di tangannya dengan setengah hati tetapi setelah ia melihat kata-kata didalamnya pemuda itu langsung membacanya dengan serius . Kata -kata di kertas itu membuatnya sedikit terperanjat

'20 mahasiswa dan mahasiswi hilang secara misterius di Universitas Oxford'

* * *

Yap,mungkin chap selanjutnya bakalan udah siap minggu ...jangan lupa untuk me-review,follow,fav fic ini kalau kalian suka ya! (makin banyak review makin cepat di apdet #inimodus)

Maafkan saya jika typo menyerang.

Kritik dan saran juga dinantikan

Saya sangat berterima kasih kepada anda-anda sekalian yang membaca.

-shirokuro hime


End file.
